It's Dangerous to Love me
by pinkypiejr12
Summary: Hijack/Frostcup Hiccup is a cop by day and a serial killer by night. Jack meets him and they fall in love. What will happen? I swear story is much better than my crappy summery. boy x boy, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Jack slowed down his motorcycle. _Great,_ he thought _I'm getting arrested again._ He pulled over to the side of the road and let the police car park behind him. The officer stepped out, he was in his mid to late twenties. He had thick reddish-Brown hair that ended at the back of his neck and had bangs that fell into his acid-green eyes. He was also covered in freckles, every piece of skin exposed by the brown uniform had tons of them. Jack thought that he was quite attractive, compared to the other cops that had arrested him. The officer took out his cuffs and motioned for Jack to turn around.

"You'll be taking a ride with me down to the station, for motor theft." The officer said as he slapped the cuffs around eighteen year old's pale wrists. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack caught the officer staring at him, he blushed slightly at the thought that this...cop was staring at him, and in some longing or hungry way.

"What's gonna happen to my borrowed ride?" The eighteen year old asked.

"We'll get a truck to tow it to the station, and return it to it's real owner." The officer replied plainly. Jack finally got to read the name off of the officer's badge, it was Haddock.

"So what's your name, kid?" Officer Haddock asked after calling a tow-truck for Jack's stolen motorcycle, and getting him in the back seat.

"Jack Frost" Jack answered truthfully.

"How old are you, Jack?" officer Haddock asked tonelessly.

"Eighteen" Jack replied.

"so, you're a legal adult"

"yeah"

"you're cute, but you know that right?" the question caught the eighteen year-old off guard.

"huh?!" the white haired boy asked, surprised.

"got any family, Jack?" Haddock asked, changing the subject as if nothing had ever happened.

"no, I'm in my ninth foster home right now actually." Jack replied, carefully.

"how are they?" Officer Haddock asked while he drove.

"I have four foster siblings; three brothers and one sister. Nicholas is the oldest, he's twenty-five and works as a carpenter. Aster and Tooth are twins and they are twenty-four, Aster works at a candy shop and Tooth works at customer services for a cable company. Sandy is twenty-three and finishing his degree in architecture. And my foster dad's name is Manny Lunaoff, he is the vice president of a light bulb company."

"some of your siblings have strange names"

"oh, those are just nicknames; Tooth, she was called that because of her obsession with brushing and flossing her teeth. Sandy, he was named after his spiky blonde hair." Jack explained.

"what about you, what are you doing?" The older man asked.

"I'm finishing up high school."

"you've got a nice family, so why did you steal the motorcycle?"

"I was gonna leave it where I got it after a quick spin around town." The White-haired teen said defensively.

They arrived at the police station three minutes later. Officer Haddock let Jack call Nicholas telling him he needed to be picked up from the police station. After about fifteen minutes of sitting on a bench behind bars Nicholas walked in. Officer Haddock opened up the "cell" door and let Jack out. Nicholas didn't look too happy, Jack kept his guilty and ashamed gaze at his feet.

"thank you officer..." Nicholas started.

"Haddock, Hiccup Haddock" _Hiccup, so that was his name;_ Jack thought. The drive home was silent. Nicholas walked in the house before Jack did. Much to Jack's shame everyone was home.

"I very much regret to inform you that, Jack" Nicholas nudged the eighteen year old's shoulder "was arrested today and I had to bail him out of getting transferred into jail" Jack kept his gaze focused on his shoelaces avoiding looking at his foster family.

"Jack!" Tooth gasped, surprised and horrified.

"we never should have trusted you to stay 'after school' all you ever do is cause trouble!" Aster scolded with his strong Australian accent. Jack stared up at his brother with a heart-broken look in his eyes and turned running up the stairs and into his room collapsing on his bed crying. He cried because he was an embarrassment through his foster family's eyes; because he was a failure; because Aster was right, all he ever did was get himself into trouble.

Hiccup pulled out the little card, he had snatched it from Jack's pocket and the eighteen year old would probably believe that he accidentally dropped it. Hiccup pulled out a journal, it was marked on the page he had left off. Hiccup opened to the page, he was looking at a picture of a brunette. He had bangs and most of his hair chopped off half way down the side of his head, and the rest was shaved off with the exception of the small ponytail on the of his head. He had steely-blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and one gold hoop earring. His name was Jim Hawkins, he was seventeen. Hiccup remembered how he arrested Jim for riding his motorcycle without a license, in a restricted area no less. Jim had easily fell in love with Hiccup, and Hiccup the same. Hiccup also remembered how Jim pled for his life, promising that he'd be Hiccup's slave, that he'd do anything he was told anything, if he only got to live. Jim's body was discovered a week ago, only hours after his death at the gate to his favourite skateboard park.

"Aster! Did you really have to be so hard on him, I mean he's only eighteen." Tooth said angrily to her Australian twin. Sandy (who was mute) nodded in agreement. Aster looked around for support, but found none. The room was silent, they could hear Jack's crying faintly through the ceiling. Aster felt guilt rising up.

"Aster, please try to be kinder to your brother, he's been through some hard times." Manny addressed his son before heading up the stairs. Jack was sobbing into his pillow. It was muffling his sobs and collecting his tears. Manny placed a comforting hand on the boy's shaky back and started stroking it. Jack slowly stopped sobbing until it was reduced to deep shaky breaths. Within a matter of minutes Jack's breathing was deep and even. He was facing the wall but it was still obvious that he had fallen asleep. With a sense of calm Manny tiptoed out of the sleeping teenager's room. Aster walked past his father, not even asking what happened. He stood by Jack's bed and ruffled his soft, spiky white hair with brotherly affection.

"I'm sorry, Frosty" Aster apologized using his nickname for the sleeping teenager. In response, Jack grunted and shifted in his slumber. A smile crept across Aster's face, he couldn't wait until they officially adopted Jack. He was a goof-ball even in his sleep. Aster quietly walked out of his teenaged foster brother's room, the smile still plastered to his face.

"is he okay?" Tooth asked when she saw Aster exiting the room.

"he's fine mate, he just fell asleep." Tooth smiled, Jack had a habit of falling asleep at strange times, just last week he fell asleep in the middle of eating cornflakes. _He had slumped forward and fell face-first into the bowl of cereal. Jack then immediately woke up lifting his head to look at his family, milk and soggy cornflakes dripping off his face._ Tooth giggled, pulling herself out of the flashback.

The next morning Jack got up on time and ran around the house panicking.

"Where is it?! W-where did I put it?!" Jack said running his hands through his hair, worriedly.

"whatchya lookin' for Frosty?"

"my school ID, l can't find it anywhere!"

"calm down Frosty, we'll find it before you gotta leave". There was a knock on the door. Jack practically flew down the hallway to the entryway. He didn't know why he was so desperate to get to the door but he pulled it open anyway. Now he knew. Hiccup was standing in front of Jack, with a calm demeanor even if the teenager in front of him was hyped-up.

Jack

_Hiccup, it's Hiccup,_ I thought.

"Jack?" His voice snapped me back into reality and out of my daze, _wait he put me in a daze?! How is that possible, I never got dazed by anyone else. So, how could a guy I had only met because he arrested me make my mind go fuzzy?_ I stared at him, into his eyes. _Into his gorgeous forest-green eyes. Gorgeous?! Where did that weird thought come from?_

"Jack!" Hiccup said flustered, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"uh...um, hey" I stuttered, at loss for words. _Wait, this guy made me speechless too?!_ "W-why are you um...here, officer? Am I under arrest again?"

"no, Jack. I found something that might be yours" he said pulling out a small card, _my ID! _

"you found it! Thanks so much I-I don't know what I would do without yo-it" I thanked, _I almost said that I'd be lost without him. Gosh, that was embarrassing._

"your welcome, Jack" He said handing the plastic card to me, his hand brushing my wrist. My wrist felt warm all of a sudden and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I-is there anyway I could make this up to you? I could-how about dinner? I-I could pay for it, how about today at Five-guys at a quarter after four?"

"it's a date," Hiccup agreed. _Date,_ I felt my face heat up even more as Hiccup left to go to work.

School passed by quickly, in no time I was at Five-guys waiting at the door. When Hiccup walked up my heart wanted to jump out and run to him, _how embarrassing. I barely knew the guy and my heart was practically doing backflips for him, _I thought.

"hello Jack" He said casually, oblivious to my heart's current state.

"hey, han-I mean h-how are you doing?" I stuttered, almost calling him handsome. _Well, he is very handsome, _I thought. _Wait, handsome, what was happening to me?! After this I'm gonna have to go to a neurologist to make sure I haven't lost my mind,_ I joked internally.

"very well, and you?" Hiccup replied smoothly.

"Great" after hearing my response Hiccup smiled. _My gosh, his teeth are so white. and his lips...look so soft. Again!? why were all these thoughts popping up out of the blue. _I thought as I shook my head clearing out the strangely appealing thought of kissing Hiccup.

"why don't we head inside, I'm starving." Hiccup suggested, opening the door for me. I blushed, embarrassed and walked in awkwardly. Hiccup followed letting the door close behind him. We ordered two little-bacon-cheeseburgers with their desired toppings, two regular drinks and an order of fries. Then Hiccup and I ate in awkward silence until he was sick of it. "I'm tired of this!" He said putting the cheeseburger down.

"tired of what?" I asked, confused.

"pushing away my emotions." I looked at him as flustered as before, "Jack, l um I would like to know if you would like to go out with me." My jaw dropped, he wanted to go out with me?! Weirder than that I did too.

"yvedo" I said, slurring: yes, I'd love to, and I do.

"huh?" Hiccup asked, adorably confused. Adorable! I really was losing it! Slurring my words, thinking strange thoughts I had to be losing my mind. I blushed, embarrassed, half because of my thoughts and half because my word slur.

"I'd love to." I restated, shyly. Hearing my answer, Hiccup smiled ear-to-ear, and my blush deepened.

"Great" he said excitedly, "how about the movies tomorrow?"

"sure" I said, still blushing furiously.

I went straight home after Five-Guys with Hiccup, feeling all fluffy and warm inside.

"Well mate, you seem ta be in a good mood taday" Aster greeted and I sighed dreamily in response.

"oh, I know what's got your spirits lifted up," Aster started teasingly, "you're in love, mate!"

"I guess" I replied, blushing as Aster pulled me into a hug and ruffled my spiky white hair. Nicolas chose this time to walk in.

"aye Nick, guess what?" Aster started, Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"He didn't get arrested?"

"aye mate, and?"

"I don't know"

"Frosty's in love, mate!"

"congratulations, Jack!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug that lifted my feet off the floor at least six inches.

"thanks" I said, feeling all the air rush out of my lungs.

"So, who is the lucky girl?" Nick asked, and I blushed deeply.

"um, not a girl" I muttered quietly, scared. _Would they accept me being gay? What if they throw me out? What if- _

"oh, my apologies Jack" I braced myself for the worst "I did not mean to insult your-"

"boy-friend" I answered shyly.

"boy-friend, How long 've you known him?" Aster interrupted, protective in a brotherly way.

"two days"

"**two** days, you're movin' pretty quick mate!" He sounded impressed. "let's just hope he stays a virgin through the week!" Aster joked. Both Nick and him burst into laughter.

"Aster!" I scolded, extremely embarrassed.

_**A/N: I love HiJack!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup

If only Jack knew how hard it was seeing him everyday. I had not seen him at night, while Jack thought that was to build trust with his foster-family he was blind to the real reason, to the other side of me. The notorious, throat-slitting serial killer. Also known as the Night-fury. A secret I would keep until I killed Jack. This was how it always happened, we fell in love, (more or less) they disappeared, then their body would be found where they were planning to go the next day. Jack's fate would be no different. He would die, a beautiful exciting death and be found on the steps to his school. I had already scheduled his last day; April 9th, exactly two weeks from today, fourteen days to be precise.

Jack

School today was going differently, I was in a much better mood than I had been for the past few months, except yesterday.

"hey, Jack, you're actually talking today" Zuko, another senior teased. His dark messy hair falling into his face as usual, his brown eyes full of happiness which was kind of rare, with his abusive father and all. His left eye was squinted because of his scar he could never fully open that eye. He was lucky he still had an eye if you asked me, see his father thought Zuko was not appreciating his father's opinion so he took a blow-torch to the poor guy's face. And that was when he was fourteen. The large blow-torch induced scar scared most people away from him, 'cause they believed being around him would get them hurt to.

"yeah, I'm feelin' better now," I responded, smiling. My friend smiled back, I noticed that he had bandages around his shoulder and chest that weren't there yesterday. His shirt wasn't really going to hide all of that gauze. "you really should get some help or tell someone outside me and Mitch" I stated, worried for my friend's health. "your father can't do this to you, it's against the law"

"It wasn't him, it was Azula" Zuko said, scowling at his sister's name.

"another blow-torch?"

"electric cable"

"she electrocuted you?! dude, how are you still alive?! first it was a blow torch, then multiple firecracker incidents, then the stone-catapult, then scalding water, then the tie your ankle to the bottom of a lake to see how long you can go without breathing, and now electric cables?! why do you still go home to that house if everyone inside it pretty much wants you dead?!" I exclaimed forgetting my former good mood and focused on my friend's health.

"my mother cared, and I don't have anywhere left to go" he said sadly. "besides Mai is one of Azula's 'friends', if I ran away Azula would find a way to keep Mai and I apart" Zuko added.

"okay, but if this happens again I'm calling the cops for you" I promised, "speaking of the police, guess what?"

"you got arrested again" Zuko said in a monotone.

"two days ago, yeah, but that's not what I meant"

"you hooked up with a cop!" the unmistakable voice of a certain red-head exclaimed excitedly,- Mitch.

"yep" I said, shortly.

"spill it" Mitch demanded. I gave my friends a mischievous smile before starting the sequence of events on how Hiccup and I became boy-friends.

"two days? you started dating a guy after only knowing him for two days?" Zuko asked, rhetorically.

"it was **his** idea and I had no objections, and he is taking me to the movie theatre this afternoon"

"what's he like, tell all" Mitch demanded in a playful girly tone.

"tall, auburn chin-length hair, bright gorgeous emerald eyes, copper freckles, totally in shape, he is just amazing" I informed, blushing.

"aww, you really found someone you liked" Mitch coed, and I blushed deeper.

"Mitch, if you keep this up Jack will be as reduced to a blushing tomato-red mess, not the usual pale cool guy." Zuko joked.

"yeah-Hey!" I said, "I'm not that red" I added defensively.

Hiccup

I couldn't wait to see Jack again, his thin and gangly physique, his pure white hair. Those frosty blue orbs, and pale lips. But most of all, his flawless ivory skin. It was like a beautiful canvas that I so desperately wanted to paint crimson. He would be so beautiful dead, white hair and pale skin stained with red. It would be so perfect. The studio anticipation was mounting quickly. Only fourteen days left and then Jack would be my masterpiece.

Jack

This is my last class today, then I get to see Hiccup. It was history/psychology. It's a strange combo but our history professor used to be a psychologist for the FBI or something.

"Jack the Ripper, the most famous serial killer of all time. He killed ruthlessly for thirty years before getting caught and executed. In that time he killed over twenty women in Great Britain." started the lecture "but, recently a new serial killer has emerged here in the US, they have already killed thirty-seven teenage boys and young men. The time between kills is never more than five weeks and never less than three. Who can tell me this killer's street name?" Hands went up. "Yes, Zuko "

"the Night-Fury, and their latest victim was Jim Hawkins who lived a couple blocks from here" Zuko answered.

"Correct, today we'll be trying to learn everything we can about our new mass murderer. Now you may take notes if you wish to because there might be a pop-quiz on this information next class." Papers shuffled and people scrambled to find their pencils (I being one of them) "The Night-Fury has a slightly confusing profile for his victims, there is no preference in hair color, eye color, or appearance. The only pattern seems to be that all of their victims are male and between the ages of twelve and twenty-seven. As for their preferred killing method is slitting the victim's throat. He/she kidnaps the intended victim while they are on their way home and kills them around midnight. Then he/she drops the body off where the victim was planning to go the next day." The dismissal bell rang, I stuffed my notebook into my messenger bag and practically flew out the classroom. I sprinted down the hall and out the door. Hiccup was waiting in the parking lot.

"hey, Jack" He greeted smiling, trust me that smile was much more radiant than the sun that was currently overhead.

"hey" I returned, blushing. Hiccup chuckled, "what?" I asked flustered and red-faced (from the blushing and maybe a little from running).

"You're so adorable when you blush" he responded, my face went a couple shades redder. I smiled shyly, I was gonna have to get used to Hiccup's flirting, not that it was a bad thing.

"so, this is Hiccup" Zuko's voice stated. My blush went deeper which didn't seem possible at this point.

"Your boyfriend is smoking' hot, Jack. You lucky guy"

"t-thanks" I looked at my feet, for some reason my face could still get redder.

"I'm Zuko, This is Mitch" Mitch waved.

"Enchanted to meet any acquaintance of Jack's" Hiccup said offering a handshake. Zuko accepted. Then Mitch shook my boyfriend's hand. "You ready?" Hiccup asked me.

"yeah absolutely" I replied. Hiccup had a motorcycle a black one with flaming designs on the sides. He got on first and I sat behind him putting my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall off. It was warm, and I noticed my smaller body fit perfectly against his. We arrived at the movie theatre too soon. Hiccup chose some film called 'Twilight'. We sat in the last row. We had popcorn which was empty by the time the lights dimmed to actually start the movie. I lost interest in it about ten minutes in, and so had Hiccup apparently. I found my self almost nose-to-nose with the cop. Before I could register what was happening I was pulled into a full fledged kiss. I threw my arms around his neck to deepen it cuz it felt so good, so right. Hiccup's tongue traced the outline of my lips, without a thought I opened my mouth and allowed him access to it. It was so intoxicating. When my mind desired to start working again Hiccup's hands were up my shirt and tracing my skin. His hands were pleasantly hot. Actually everything was hot at the moment. "H-how old are you?" I gasped in pleasure.

"twenty-two" he said before recapturing my mouth, I moaned into the heated kiss. When the movie ended Hiccup drove me home. I didn't want to say goodbye but I was so bubbly inside. He handed me a post-it with his number and I gave him mine. Hiccup left after giving my a goodbye kiss on the cheek. I'm pretty sure I danced into the house I was so giddy.

"I see yer firs' date went well, aye Frosty" Aster said, I nodded. He smiled, happy for me I guess. "So what abou' school?"

"well, Zuko's sister tried to kill him again this time by electrocution him with a power cable" I answered, a bit of anger and defensiveness seeping into my voice.

"that kid needs a real family, mate" Aster started with some sympathy.

"that's what I told him, but he keeps saying he has no where else to go and that his sister would probably force him and Mai to breakup" I repeated what my friend said earlier. "Oh, and we are also studying the Night-Fury serial killer guy in psychology/history"

"really, what 've ya learned so far?" Aster asked with genuine interest.

"they only kill males between the ages of thirteen and twenty-seven and kill about every month, and they've killed um what was it, -oh! thirty-seven people already and the latest victim lived a couple blocks from school."

"aye, Jim Hawkins, he was a 'lil bit o' a trouble maker, but he had a good heart"

"you knew him?" I queried utterly shocked.

"yeah, he used to volunteer when the shop was crowded, an' he ne'er stole or ask for money" Aster informed me, sadness creeping in.

"I'm gonna go try to find the names of the Night-Fury's other victims" I said and went to the computer room. I pushed the 'on' button and pulled up a Google chrome window and searched 'night-Fury info' I clicked on the first link that wasn't Wikipedia or or Yahoo answers. I scrolled down the page until I found a list of names. It read: _Peter Pan, Ceil Phantomhive, Eren Jaeger, Nemo Fisher, Rex Salazar, Wilbur Robinson, Bubba Gumball, Marshall Lee, Wallace West, Cale Tucker, Benjamin Tennyson, Daniel Fenton, Jake Long, Milo Thatch, Aang Geotzo, Dimitri Sudayev, Fred Jones, Ronald Stoppable, Richard Grayson, Peter Parker, Jet Hokos, Bolin Treah, Tin Tin, Jason James, Michael Wazowski, Aladdin Ali, Scott Squibbles, Haru Collins, Andrew Davis, Nico Di Angelo, Robert Phillips, Nod Leafzen, Garfield Logan, Marco Bott, Jaime Reyes, Luke Castilian, and Jim Hawkins._

Hiccup

Okay I was kind of lying when I said I got my victims to fall in love with me, not all of my victims were old enough to understand what love was. I got those victims to trust me and I befriended them, at least that's what they thought. They would trust me enough to let me 'drive/walk them home' or 'show them something cool'. They always fell for it. I called Jack, he'd given me his number earlier (just before the movie started, what was it again? oh! Twilight).

"hello?"

"hey Jack, its me, Hiccup"

"oh! Hi I-uh, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I just wanted to talk to you"

"uhh" I could practically here Jack blushing on the other end.

"you're cute when you don't know what to say"

"th-thanks" he was probably beet red right now I could feel it. "Love you" Jack said, catching me by surprise.

"it dangerous"

"what is?"

"it's dangerous to Love me" I replied, playfully. Which set Jack into a fit of giggles on the other end.

_**A/N: joo people will be spioled, I already have 4 chapters written of this...**_


End file.
